V-World Matrix, The Amazing Bulk, and ????
| show = Best of the Worst | released = August 28, 2013 | season = 2 | episode = 2 (9) | list_episodes = List of Best of the Worst episodes | year_episodes = 2013 RedLetterMedia Chronology | time = 38:13 | reviews = V-World Matrix, The Amazing Bulk, Gymkata | cast = Jay Bauman, Rich Evans, Jessi Nakles, Mike Stoklasa | guests = Colin Cunningham | editor = Jay Bauman | previous = Wheel of the Worst 2 | next = Bloody Birthday, Crazy Fat Ethel II, Psycho From Texas | preceded = Space Cop Teaser Poster and Moar Updates! | followed = Complaining at the Post Office about the Price of Stamps | serieslogo = }} "V-World Matrix, The Amazing Bulk, and ??????????" is the second episode of the second season of the RedLetterMedia film review web series, Best of the Worst, and 9th episode of the series overall. It first aired on August 28, 2013, and September 1, 2013 on YouTube. The episode was edited by Jay Bauman. In the episode, the Best of the Worst gang meets Colin, a visual effects artist from Canada, and watch two visual effects-driven movies, V-World Matrix and The Amazing Bulk, and a mystery movie. Synopsis Mike and the gang meet Colin, a Canadian visual effects artist who has traveled to the Red Letter Media headquarters. Together, they watch V-World Matrix and The Amazing Bulk, two films reliant on special effects. When Mike suggests the Asylum film Transmorphers as their third movie, Colin, weary of computer generated effects, pleads to watch something different. Mike happily obliges, bringing out the Wheel of the Worst to select their third movie. The wheel "lands" on Colin's personal copy of Gymkata. During the panel discussion, Rich tries to lead the conversation but is rebuffed by Mike and Jay. The gang crowns Gymkata as the "Best of the Worst" and designates The Amazing Bulk for destruction. In the epilogue, the gang destroys The Amazing Bulk in a long visual effects sequence with guns and a rocket. Appearances Panel Discussion * Jay Bauman * Rich Evans * Mike Stoklasa * Colin Cunningham Movie Screening * Jay Bauman * Jessi Nakles * Mike Stoklasa * Rich Evans * Colin Cunningham Production Credits for films featured in episode: * V-World Matrix. Dir. Ron Ford. Sterling Entertainment, 1999. VHS. * The Amazing Bulk. Dir. Lewis Schoenbrun. Laybl Productions, 2010. DVD. * Gymkata. Dir. Robert Clouse. Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, 1985. DVD. (US/JA) Wheel of the Worst picks: * Hollywood Cop. Dir. Amir Shervan. Peacock Films, 1987. DVD. * Superfantagenio [Aladdin]. Dir. Bruno Corbucci. Compagnia Generale R.T.s.r.l.-Italian International Film, 1986. VHS. (IT) * Gymkata. Dir. Robert Clouse. Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, 1985. DVD. (US/JA) * Partners. Dir. Peter James Iengo. Synkronized, 2009. DVD. * Alienator. Dir. Fred Olen Ray. Amazing Movies-American Independent Productions-Majestic International Pictures , 1990. VHS. * Terror in Beverly Hills. Dir. John Myhers. Peacock Films, 1989. DVD. * Criminally Insane 2 [Crazy Fat Ethel 2]. Dir. Nick Millard. I.R.M.I. Films Corporation, 1987. VHS. The episode aired August 28, 2013 on the RedLetterMedia site, and was released September 1, 2013 on YouTube. Wheel of the Worst candidate Crazy Fat Ethel 2 was later reviewed in the following episode, "Bloody Birthday, Crazy Fat Ethel II, and Psycho From Texas." Another film by Hollywood Cop director Amir Shervan, Samurai Cop, was previously reviewed in Half in the Bag episode, "Your Highness and Samurai Cop" and later covered in a Half in the Bag commentary. References External Links *"Best of the Worst: V-World Matrix, The Amazing Bulk, and ????" on RedLetterMedia *"Best of the Worst: V-World Matrix, The Amazing Bulk, and ????" on YouTube Category:Best of the Worst (season 2) episodes Category:Best of the Worst